HETALIA: Oneshot Powers
by Romanomew27
Summary: Any type of oneshot you want that follows the basic rules No lemons, make it clear if you want fluff or dark and preferred genre I will write genres at the top the stories the first genres I chose are for the first story, long summary is AWFUL enjoy the story (rating MIGHT change)
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" You shouted trying to look around, smoke everywhere.

The experiment you and your crush Arthur were doing was if you mixed a little bit of magic in a battery would the battery become more powerful?

Explanation/going back in time

You two had a secret, Arthur was a personification of the country of England. You accidentally (purposely) followed him to a world meeting curious to where he left everyday after-school. When he saw you he scolded you until you were ready to cry, then he explained himself while performing feats of magic for you. Since the country of England had a lot of folklore and legends "Arthur" had the ability to use magic, and you were curious to what his magic could do. Your father always dismissed the thoughts of magic and stayed in his lab studying bugs the things you feared the most. When your dad left the house you called England, 'He's gone want to try the experiment now?' After England said, 'Yes.' You hung up the phone. Since you two were doing an experiment you decided your fathers' lab would be the best place to go.

Once England arrived you both went into the lab, when you opened the door you shrieked. There were praying mantis everywhere! They were all in terrariums, but there were at least twenty cages. After calming you down England went in and got started...

Back to the present

You waited until the smoke cleared and noticed one of the terrariums was knocked over and you saw a little mantis on the floor. It had a human head with messy blonde hair, green eyes and bushy eyebrows. Without thinking you shriek and stomp on it, even if it was England you weren't taking chances... You swept up the crushed body put it on a dust pan and took it outside. Leaving the body in the yard you ran inside screaming, tearing up you realize you just killed a personification of a country, what if the country collapses!?

England transformed himself back to normal, "She can't take a joke can she?" He chuckled as he walked away leaving you to freak out. You didn't know that he could regenerate since he was a country, but he could and England decided to let you think otherwise for a bit.

You spent the whole weekend crying, when you got to school on Monday you see England he looks at you and starts blushing, not that he actually cared but, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty for what he did. You barely heard him mutter, "Sorry if you were worried..." But you do and you smile. Then you tear up and hug him. England hands you a box and you punch him in the arm playfully, "You got me an apology gift? Awe!"

"Not exactly." England mumbled scratching the bridge of his nose

When you open it you find a Praying Mantis T-Shirt, screaming you run down the hall. "Better thank Al for that prank idea..." England muttered annoyed remembering his friends' advice

"If you like her here's an idea, find what scares her and find some way to tease her! Most girls love a man with a sense of humor, they also like strong, protective men, but you can't pull that off!"

"Y/N?! Where did you go?" England called you, but you had hidden and were staying in your spot "I thought he was so nice too!" you thought crying.

"There you are!" England walked over to you, "Look I'm sorry, I... I... We're such good friends I wanted you to... laugh! Yes laugh, HAHAHAHAAA!" He laughed awkwardly.

"Maybe I'll forgive you..." you smirked, "If you take me to get some ice cream!" you shouted excitedly

...

THANK YOU FOR READING

Hey people first reader insert originally for a friend (who is extremely scared of bugs), but I decided to post it

Do you want a oneshot?

It could be reader insert or pairings or whatever just PM me and I'll add them here the more specific your PM is the less random, the lesser ones will become free game for my crazy mind

RULES (So no one gets mad at me) tell me if you want fluff or dark or certain genres please tell me and no lemons


	2. GerIta fluff

Gerita attempt at fluff

Romance

Timeskips are brought to you by the Tardis

...

Germany sighed Italy had put a blindfold on him AGAIN, last time when he took it off Italy had brought him to a art museum. Germany didn't understand why he had to be blindfolded, he loved museums and Italy loved art so he wouldn't have minded going if Italy asked him outright, but he didn't and this time was no different.

Five minutes passed

"You know Italy I wouldn't mind going wherever we are going without ze blindfold.."

"Veh? Oh, no, no, no please keep the blindfold on Germany please~?"

"But I..."

"Veh~ please Germany, please?" The little italian begged

"Fine."

Timeskip

Germany felt hands over his ears and muffled talking only understanding, 'ferris', 'ticket' and 'bye'

"Ok we're here, take off your blindfold." Italy commanded

Germany obeyed and what he saw shocked him, Italy giggled. "Ve~ what do you think?" Germany looked around, they were at a fair.

"Italy, why are we here?" Germany asked

"It's a date." The Italian replied swiftly

"Huh?!"

"Ve~ just kidding! I just wanted some cotton candy, that's all."

"So why..."

"Because I wanted to surprise you!"

Italy skipped happily toward the ferris wheel, confusing Germany. "Ze cotton candy is that way you know." He pointed to the stand being run by a skinny man with a typical carney hat who was now trembling in fear. "Ve~, come on Germany just one ride?" Italy grabbed Germany's arm and dragged him over to the ride. Once on Germany held his head in his hands, he knew what would happen.

Time skip

"Ve~~! We're so high up!"

"Look, look, Germany, look!" Italy tried to get Germany's attention, "Ja, it's very pretty. . ." Germany mumbled, "Here it comes. . ."

"It's. . . Really. . . High up here..." Italy squeaked

Germany didn't need to hear more, he wrapped his arms around Italy and held him close, Italy snuggled into the warmth of the larger nation. Italy wanted to stay wrapped in Germany's arms and Germany didn't want to let go, they would probably stay like that for a few hours if they weren't on the ride. They both silently agreed "I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

...

ARRRGGGGAAAAHHHHH sorry for being gone so long ~ (writers block)

Also I seem to have this thing where I make couples snuggle and hug =w= no regrets, working on all requests, but my mind has been on/off with ideas so yeah -_-** also I made another one of these GerIta fics, but I realized at the least it'd be a 2-parter so it didn't belong here =w= once again no regrets.


End file.
